


Christmas2017Day2

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:“this is the third year in a row i’ve been in jail on Christmas. thanks for giving me the nice cell this year. ‘preciate it.” AU





	Christmas2017Day2

“Aah. The mysterious and elusive Octavia Blake. Drunken and disorderly conduct again?”

“The boring Lincoln Woods. I just couldn’t stay away. I thought, I think I’d like to wish Woods a merry Christmas, but sending a card is just too easy.” She smirked.

Nyko, the policeman who’d brought her in, unlocked her cuffs and left, muttering something about having to get home to his wife.

“You get to go in here.” Lincoln put her in the largest cell this time.

“Ooh, regular customer perks?”

“Sure.”

“Just fancy.”

Octavia made a show of sitting on the cot. “Memory foam?”

“Of course. Only the best for our law breakers.”

“You gotta love ‘em, don’t ya?” She smiled.

Lincoln chuckled. “And now I have the absolute pleasure of reading you the paper I’m supposed to read to all morons after they’ve been drinking.”

“I turned 21 like, three months ago.”

“I can see that."

Lincoln pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

“You’re lucky you live in a small town or you’d actually get in serious trouble. Now, because Nyko and I are nice, decent cops, you get to spend the night here. And then get to go home for Christmas day.”

“Hah. Nice one.”

“Made it just for you. Knew you’d be back.”

“I know. I missed you so much.” She smirked.

“Because walking into a jail to say hi is so hard.”

“I just love running into Nyko in the middle of the night.”

“How’d you like his car? The old one broke down.”

“I liked the old one much better. This one smelled like shit.”

“A wacko crapped in there a couple days ago.”

“Great, so I had the pleasure of putting my ass on a dirty seat.”

“Shoulda done it some other time than Christmas.”

“It’s not like my brother cares or anything.”

“I’m sure he wanted you home.”

“He’s busy. He’s been busy for the last God knows how long. It was either here or Netflix.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll bet the last thing you wanted to do on Christmas was be at work.”

“Same predicament. Although I don’t have a Netflix account. So it was either here or crappy cable.”

“How about you let me out and you can come over and watch some Netflix?” Octavia smiled.

“I’d love to, but I can’t let you out until seven tomorrow morning, remember?”

“Fuck.” She sighed, sitting on the cot.

“I have crappy Christmas music.” Lincoln offered.

“Probably the same kind they play in the stores in August.” She muttered.

“Probably.”

“Please just let me go home.”

“I can’t. Rules are rules.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“I’ll give you my Netflix password.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Sounds tempting, but no.”

“You are a stubborn human being.”

“I am not.”

“See?”

Lincoln retreated to his desk across the room.

“I have to pee.” Octavia said.

“You said that last year and then I caught you picking the lock.”

“I have to pee. Would you mind at least turning around?”

Lincoln left the room.

“One big step in our relationship, right buddy?” Octavia yelled after she had finished, flushing the toilet.

“Sure.” Lincoln said, coming back in and sitting at his desk.

Octavia watched the clock the whole night, sighing in relief when the clock reached seven in the morning.

“Now I can let you out.” Lincoln said, coming over to the cell door with the key.

“Thank God.” She said. “I wasn’t getting any younger in there.”

“You want to get some breakfast or something?” Lincoln asked. “My shift is over.”

“As long as you don’t play crappy Christmas music.” Octavia smiled.

“Deal."


End file.
